Environmental concerns have generated many laws and regulations concerning erosion control. Typically any construction project that disrupts an existing surface drainage system requires some form of barrier to prevent the loss of soil and protect nearby property and storm water/sewer systems. Existing barriers usually involve a silt fence which is a plastic sheet suspended by a series of stakes. These barriers are labor intensive to construct and inefficient. Such barriers create problems themselves as the stakes and bottom of the sheet need to be anchored. The act of anchoring, or partially burying the fence creates an erosion problem. Moreover, a silt fence is incapable of protecting property in the presence of significant water levels. Frequently, the silt fence is rendered non-functional after being knocked over by wind or water or alternative, the water flow through a path under the fence. As a result, there is a need for an easily installed erosion barrier capable of withstanding high water levels at a cost comparable to a silt fence.